A fixed armrest may be incorporated into a vehicle seat (for example, on a rear passenger seat of a minivan) to provide a vehicle occupant with a “business class” look and feel. However, a fixed armrest may reduce hand space available for accessing a seatbelt buckle. In addition, attachment of a child seat to the rear seat may further reduce the available access space.